Heartbreak: Is it really true love?
by Tearfeather
Summary: sequeal to troublesome or not: it really is true love. summary insidededication: Everlite


**_Heartbreak: Is it really true love?_**

**A Sequal to Troublesome or not: it really is true love!**

**Summary: Ino and Shikamaru are happily together, but Ino's sudden new love may may mess things up. Most unexpectingly though, its Kiba! Ino decides to not let the other know she is going out with two people. Oh, the trouble! So tries starts to try and go out with TWO people! oh my, what will happen!**

**Dedication: Everlite, who twith me came up with the story idea, and who had loved Troublesome or not: it really is true love so much. I'm so happy that story had been so popular.**

**Takes place in the begginging of Naruto:shippuden**

Chapter one

Ino Yamanaka laid in Shikamaru Nara's arms During training. Chouji was running turn Asuma, who easily dodged him.

The couple who obvlious to the world unti la missed shuriken grazed Ino's cheek.

Ino growled and stood up, punching Chouji's fat face. "Stop dodging the freaking weapons fatso!"

Chouji glared. "If I DON'T dodge them I'll die!"

"You won't die!" Ino muttered, and shika placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now please Ino-han calm down. it was wassn't his fault, no matter how troublesome he is." Ino nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Now come guys, we are training, not dating at the moment, so break up and start helping Chouji."

"Break up!" yelped Ino. "Your not obligated to make me and Shika break up!"

Asuma let out a small laugh. "Not that break up, I mean start snuggling and start training." Then Asuma blew some smoke out of his smoke from his cigarrete. He was about to get into battle stance, when a suddenly jounin's voice caught everyone's attention.

It was Kurenai, and she walked up to Asuma. "Hey everyone!" She smiled.

Asuma gasped and started whrispering in her ear. "Why are you here?"

"To get you Asuma-san. You know we were going to meet today."

"oh." muttered Asuma, obviously embarresed by her sudden appearence. "I go to go guys, ya go and to whatever." He told Ino, Shika and Chouji, and he left wth Kurenai.

Ino looked at Shika. "Ok, then lets go."

She grabbed his hand abd began to pull him off somewhere, much to his dislike. "Will you stop pulling me?!"

Ino laughed. "no."

She stopped when she arrived at a small park. "We haven't been alone since that Konaha dance. And we were genin then! Now were're chunin, and its been like 2 years."

Shika shrugged. "It seems."

Ino let og of Shika's hand. "Do you have any time to be here?"

Shika looked up at the clouds, sky, then sunset sun. "No, I have to go, it's getting late and I have to do something."

Ino could see the blush in his face. He must have known what she had in mind...muhahaha.

Ino took a step toward Shika and leaned on him. "Don't be a afraid, I know you odn't have any missions, so don't be afraid. We kissed only a few times."

Shika imediantly blushed crismon read and ra n away. _So troublesome._

Ino blinked. "Does he really know what I had in mind. It wasn't that bad is it?"

INSIDE INO'sMIND:

first, I would walk him to the park. check.

second, lay him down. not check.

third, make out with him.

END OF INSIDE INO"S MIND.

"Wow, I guess that plan wask ind of bad, when you take someone to thep ark it obviously means I was planing something, Shyika is smart anyway."

Suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek. "He didn't have to lie and run away without a goodbye!"

She started to sobb softly when suddenly she heard footsteps. She looked around to see Kiba Inuzuka coming up. "Oh great, it's dog boy!" she cursed.

Kiba smiled and walked up. "Hey miss priss." He laughed.

Ino growled and Made a handsigns. Kiba raised an eyebrow and suddenly was caught by Ino's mind transfer jutsu. Ino's body fell to the ground and Ino, inside Kiba, placed a hand on her/his hips on his/her hips and danced. "I'm kiba and Dancing is my passion!"

Akamaru (who, in shippuden is huge) ran up and saw his "master" doing that stupid dance.

Ino looked down and saw him. "awww."

She let down her hand to pet him, but after Akamaru sniffed his/her hand, he bit bit, making Ino yowl! "smart dog." She muttered, and transfered back to her own body.

KIba saw what happened to his hand. "stupid girl!"

Ino frowned. "I'm not the mood."

Kiba blinked. "why?"

Ino looked away. "It's jsut Shikamaru."

"oh...god, him! Tell me what happened."

Ino blinkedi n confusment. "what? umm..ok."

_---A couple of minutes later---_

"Yea, Shikmaru-baka is a jerk sometimes." Kiba laughed and he leaned on Akamaru.

Ino laughed when Akamaru moved and Kiba was sent to the ground.

Ino smiled._ Wow, Kiba actually cared, even after I took over his body. thats so nice. Very un like Kiba._

Kiba didn't see Ino smiling. And Ino didn't realize that she was thinking Kiba was looking real cute at that moment.

* * *

_A/n: ok, so there it is! I hope that was a good enough Chapter!_

Ino- weeee! yay!

shika-whatever

me-you could about the story a little.

shika-ok. gives tiny woot

me-stabs him with sword.


End file.
